


Dangerously Close

by jeza_jezaro (funga_fu_fu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funga_fu_fu/pseuds/jeza_jezaro
Summary: Sixty years passed before her eyes finally fell on him. That day, on the bloodless battlefield, her gaze had been scorching and full of spite. The soldiers, standing in line behind her had been restless. Тhe air pressed down on them, demanding death. They were standing in a perfect stand still. Him, unable to attack and she, unwilling to risk doing so. But he was the one silently winning their little battle of wills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have included some history notes at the end of the story. I tried not to overload the story itself, so those might be good to have.
> 
> I have no explanation for this. I just needed some BulByz in my life. I tried my best, but it turned out trickier than I imagined. If I write them again it'll be better.

He had heard of her, of course.

The Byzantine Empire.

Few other names had inspired so much awe, fear and hatred at the same time. The beloved daughter of God, the sister of Rome, The Eastern Roman Empire. She carried Plato and Aristotle in her veins, fought with the ferocity of a blood starved hound and played everyone to her interests with a silver tongue.

She was a true Christian woman. Pure, untouchable and frigid. Treacherous and insidious, roping in men to do her bidding. That was why he was here of course. To take her orders and fight for her. He was just one of many she had called upon to throw their lives in a never-ending war against Persia. It was a fight, older than her God, that she had picked up from her brother.

It wasn’t the first time he was raising his sword in her name either. Not even two centuries had passed since he last stood here, in this throne room, in front of her. No recognition flickered in her dark eyes. They gazed South East towards her enemy. Past the youth that swore to protect her borders today, only to lay a claim on her lands tomorrow.

Sixty years passed before her eyes finally fell on him. Even now, thirteen centuries later and long after she was gone, her gaze could make his insides twist with desire. That day, on the bloodless battlefield, her gaze had been scorching and full of spite. The soldiers, standing in line behind her had been restless. The soft clank of their armour carried over the wind. He could hear their impatience, as the air pressed down on them, demanding death.

That day they had been standing in a perfect stand still. Him, unable to attack and she, unwilling to risk doing so. But he was the one silently winning their little battle of wills. It was evident in each glance her soldiers exchanged. Each barely audible whisper that carried over the wind rang with an even louder dissent. She was leading an army of more than twenty thousand men and they were all yearning for his blood. He could barely count ten thousand heads behind him and even those were starved and exhausted from the long journey. The march, from his old home in Phanagoria, through the endless plains had withered his people. With no shadow to hide them from the scorching sun and no tree to shelter them from the piercing winds his men had faded behind never to be seen again. That is why his man had an advantage. They were desperate. So desperate for a home they were willing to fight it out of the Byzantine Empire’s clutches.

He turned his horse and his back on her.

She was only going to pay for what she had done.

At first there had been nothing but whispers and rumours. The Byzantine Empire had finally taken notice of the khaganate quickly gaining power in the North. Then the Khazar army had rushed Phanagoria, ready to destroy everything in its sight. But the few empty tents that were left were not worth the effort. It was poetic justice that he would make his new home in her lands.

It was sheer irony that he would come to crave her and not the loyal Slav who he would soon marry. But wild and untameable was what had always set his blood alight. That day on the battlefield she showed him to be exactly that. Underneath the holy coldness and detachment, she was pure fire.

When the fight finally broke she was the one to find him. She had snuck behind his horse, a shield with God's name in one hand and a bloody sword in the other. Her hair had come loose during the fight and was now brandishing her pale face. She didn’t seem to notice the whips of black curls. Her attention was completely focused on him.

He tugged at the reins and spurred his horse towards her. The earth shook under the hooves, but the Byzantine Empire stood her ground firmly. Closer. Closer. Someone screamed. Her lips stretched in a smirk. He lifted his sword ready to spill her blood.

The woman stepped aside and his horse neighed. The sound cut through his heart, but he couldn’t stop. He was tumbling forward, momentum slamming him into the ground. The heavy body of the animal crushed him and robbed him of his sense.

What brought him back was a sudden kick to the ribs. His body doubled over, coughing. He wasn’t allowed the luxury. Someone stepped on his arm, pinning it to the ground. He opened his eyes to see the Byzantine Empire kneeling on top of him, sword raised for the kill.

“I sentence you to death.” She growled, fist tightening around the hilt.

He smiled broadly at her. He would like to see the day when someone would manage that. Many had tried during the centuries, but he was still standing, even here so far away from home.  

“My crime?”

“Betrayal.” She snarled.

“You don’t even know my name.”

“I know your name, Great Bulgaria, but history won’t remember it.”

It took him one hard shove to topple her over. He didn’t waste any time getting on top of her and pinning her to the ground. Her eyes went wide with indignation and her body buckled underneath his in a vain attempt to dislodge him. It was no use. Her slim frame was no match for his.

“History might not, but I’ll make sure you do.”

“Don’t presume you can threaten me.” Her face twisted in disdain, the cold blade of her sword pressing against his neck.

He grabbed her hand and twisted. She dropped the sword with a hiss.

“Victory!”

A shout erupted in the space around them. They blinked and looked around. The Byzantine’s were retreating.

“Victory!” Another voice yelled. The cheer was carried over the battlefield.

Bulgaria let go of her hand and stood up, taking a step away from her. Joyous cries erupted around them. She gaped at the retreating backs of her soldiers, but couldn’t move even a step. She was not the type to abandon a battle. Her head snapped to her enemy and he smiled magnanimously. It didn’t matter how many men she had brought with her. His reputation wasn’t a lie and he would show her that her once pawn could be a dangerous enemy.   

Bulgaria thrust his sword in the ground.

“Тук ще бъде България.” [“This is Bulgaria.”] He proclaimed. “Казах.” [“I affirm.”]

The hatred in her eyes could have scorched the entire Danubian Plain. It had nothing to the loathing he found there a year later when he forced her hand in a peace treaty. In such a short time he had managed to unite the irreconcilable Slav tribes into a force to be reckoned with. After that not even the Byzantine Empire could stop him. His territories grew from the peace of Eden at the Black Sea to the azure Adriatic, from the sun dried Thessaloniki to the planes of the Dnieper. He fought against the Franks and won. He defeated her new puppet, the Serbs and forced them to pay him tribute. There was nothing she could throw at him that would stop his advances. Even when she finally managed to storm Pliska, his capital, he came out as the victor.

Respect begrudgingly mixed with hatred and her eyes turned away from the East. She had a new enemy, much closer to home to deal with. He had his heart set on Constantinople. Her rich impregnable capital was what he was after. He could have made all of Europe his and it would have not mattered. Not the ancient cities of Greece, not the fruitful planes of the Rus or Aachen, the first imperial capital in centuries. None of those mattered. He wanted Constantinople. Perched on the Bosphorus the city commanded the Aegean and Black seas, banking in the profits. Even the blind could see the riches that had brought to the Byzantine Empire. From Hagia Sofia, the size of which defied the human understanding to the Great Palace, Constantinople had become one of the pillars of the world. He didn’t even hesitate to defend it from the Arabs. If he couldn’t have it no one could.

His wish came true.

In 971 he was ushered to Constantinople, along with his Emperor. That day he didn’t have the energy left to fight. He watched with cold detachment as Boris’ Imperial insignia was replaced with the title of Byzantine magistratos. Sometimes he wondered if he should have fought. Much like his nobles decades later he welcomed the chance of respite even if he was to find was to find it in the arms of his long time enemy. He had been so very tired. Even his insatiable appetite for battle had been satisfied. The Magyars and Pechenegs had made sure of it. Then she had thrown Kievan Rus against him and his resolve had crumbled. He was done being tossed around and fighting a never ending battle on all fronts. Someone else could pick up his sword.

He never expected it to be his own people. Long after he had accepted his new life of decadence and secrecy the Bulgarians kept on fighting against their chains. At first he remained deaf to them. The Byzantium Empire didn’t put him in a dark dungeon. No. She cocooned him in her own chambers. There she dressed him in fine brocade and Chinese silk. She fed him olives from Thessaloniki and wine from Italy. Each night she came back to him and revealed her flesh to his hungry gaze. In the centuries of war between them he had found out that he could crumble her marble exterior. He could make her moan and scream for him with the flicker of his fingers. But he had never had the chance to so fully explore every part of her as he did in those years of confinement. He had found out that without the pretence of politics she was hot and eager. After all he was her subject now. Why would she refuse herself the pleasure he could give her?

“Eirene?” He whispered her name in the dead of the night.

She lay naked at his side, completely boneless from satisfaction.

“Hmm?” She moaned in response, barely awake.

“Sweet dreams.” He said, placing a kiss on her hair. He pulled her tighter against his chest and she purred in content at the back of her throat.

He had found out that that’s how she slept the deepest. Satisfied to the bone and pressed fully against his body. Tonight he needed her to sleep like the dead. He couldn’t get his hands on any sleeping powders, but he had poured her a few cups of thick heavy wine.

It had taken him too long to find out that his people were still fighting, not bowing even once to the Byzantium Empire. It shamed him to the core of his very being that he had put away his sword and willingly turned himself in a slave. But now he had other weapons at his disposal. Secrets spilled by an intoxicated tongue could be just as dangerous. Finding someone to smuggle information out of the palace was easier than he expected. What had been harder was convincing Eirene that he was harmless enough for her to share strategies with. Every little bit and piece she accidentally gave him played against her. Not that she could ever find out.

His fingers threaded through her long dark locks. They spread out behind her, dark as alabaster. His fingers slid down the slender curve of her spine. If he had had the time to stop and think, he might had realised that she was not for him. But locked in their centuries old struggle they only had each other. The simple truth of the matter was that he wanted her. In all of her pristine holiness. He wanted her to be his and his only. Here, between those four walls, she had inadvertently given herself whole to him by claiming him. Eyes, black as the night opened to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her full lips. Her mouth tasted sweet, decadent, intoxicating. He pressed her tights in the bed as she pulled him on top of her. What choice did either of them really have? He had taken from her and in return she was going to devour him alive.

“Eirene! The Bulgarians are escaping!” The door slammed open and their heads snapped to the entrance where Emperor Nikephoros stood panting, eyes wide. He sputtered in shock as his brain tried to process the picture in front of him. His Holy Empire tangled in bed with their long time enemy, the bane of their existence. His hand flew to his sword and Bulgaria knew he had to get out of there. One small rebellion he would be forgiven, that was the norm, but bedding the Byzantine Empire? He would pray for death. The Emperor didn’t know that was also the norm.

He jumped out of bed stark naked as the Emperor’s heavy sword cut through the cushions.

“I’ll destroy you!” Nikephoros growled, following him on the floor.

Bulgaria danced around the sharp blade that shook with rage. He had no time for modesty, but his state of complete undress made the Emperor go red in the face with fury.

“That’s enough!” Eirene exclaimed when he rolled over the bed, placing it between him and the enraged Emperor. “Nikephoros, sheath your weapon!” 

“I’ll burn him and everyone who carries his blood!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Do not challenge him!” The woman growled, grabbing the enraged ruler by the shoulders to slow him down.

“Let him run his mouth. That’s all he can do. I’m the one holding his chains!”

“Chains?” Bulgaria laughed. “I’ve been living like a prince right under your nose. Eirene has been very attentive to my every need.”

The Emperor choked on his anger and the colour drained from the Byzantine Empire’s face. There was a split second of complete silence, before Nikephoros roared like a wounded beast. That was Bulgaria’s cue to get out of there.  

“Don’t miss me too much, kitten.” He winked at his enemy and lover. “I’ll see you soon.”

He turned on his heel and ran through the heavy doors.

“Ognyane!” Eirene spat his name like a curse, but he was too far away to be bothered. He was running naked as the day he was born through the corridors of the Great Palace of Constantinople. He had to run faster still, because Emperor Nikephoros was chasing after him, hell bent on seeing his entrails adorn the throne room.

He didn’t run for long. She caught him. Then again he could have never escaped her. Not until the Ottomans came along and put an end to their stand still.

The Ottoman Empire changed everything.

The Byzantium Empire faded to the annals of history.

 

**Author's Note:**

> History of Bulgaria in a nutshell:
> 
> Modern day Bulgaria was formed by the union between the Slavs and Thracians that lived around the Danubian plane in the 680s with the Bulgars. My headcanon is that APH Bulgaria arrived with the Bulgars. This is largely due to the fact that the Slavs and the Thracians were living in tribes under the Byzantine Empire and weren’t very successful in having their own countries. The Bulgars who were very proficient in war made it happen. Later on even though there were fewer of them it was the Bulgars who became the ruling class.
> 
> It is not clear where the Bulgars came from. The general consensus is that they came from Asia. If you open Wiki it will tell you they were Turkic tribes. If you open communist history books they’ll tell you that the Bulgars came from Siberia and were closely related to the Russians. I’m leaving that debate to the historians. The first official records of the Bulgars are as allies of the Byzantine Empire against the Ostrogoths in 480 AD, so that’s what I’m using as my starting point in this story and am refraining from mentioning anything before that.
> 
> In 621 Kubrat helped the Byzantine Emperor Heraclius against the Persians (Story opening)
> 
> In 632 Kubrat founded Old Great Bulgaria and became it’s khan. The country was located on the North side of the Black Sea, modern day Ukraine and parts of Russia. The capital was Phanagoria.
> 
> In 668 Old Great Bulgaria was disintegrated, unable to deal with the Khazar attacks. There is a theory that the Byzantine Empire sent the Khazars against Bulgaria. Upon Kubrat’s death his sons divided the population and went in search of a new place to live.
> 
> It was Asparukh and the people who followed him that made it to the Danube Delta. The Byzantine’s of course didn’t like the fact that the Bulgars were trying to settle in their lands. The battle mentioned in the story is the battle of the Ongala that took place in 680. It was a decisive battles for the Bulgars, because it gave them access to the Danubian plane and room to expand. In 681 the Byzantine Empire recognised the Bulgarian state.
> 
> The Byzantines tried to disintegrate the First Bulgarian Empire in 971 by demoting the Bulgarian Emperor to a magistrate, but they couldn’t subjugate the Bulgarians until 1018. (The last scene takes place during that time). In 1185 the Bulgarians liberate themselves from the Byzantines.
> 
> Constantinople fell in the hands of the Ottoman Empire (Modern day Turkey) in 1453, while Bulgaria was under Ottoman rule between 1396 and 1878. My headcanon is that APH Byzantine Empire disappeared at some point during the early stages of the enslavement.
> 
> Khaganate - an old form of a state that the Bulgars used to have
> 
> Ognyane is an address for Ognyan (Огнян), a Slav name that means Fiery. I would have preferred to give him a Bulgar name, but most of those have been lost. The ones that remain are either the names of khans and I didn’t want to give him one of those or they sound ancient. Like something that your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-etc-grandfather would be called. So now APH Bulgaria is called Ognyan.
> 
> \-------
> 
> It turned out to be more of a relationship/character study rather than anything else, but everyone has to start from somewhere.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please let me know :)


End file.
